Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to electronic device packages and methods of manufacturing the same.
Electronic devices contained in electronic systems may include various circuit elements such as active elements and/or passive elements. The circuit elements may be integrated on a semiconductor substrate, thereby constituting the electronic device (also referred to as a semiconductor chip or a semiconductor die). The electronic device may be mounted on a printed circuit board (PCB) or a package substrate to produce an electronic device package. The package substrate may include circuit interconnections such as silicon interposers.
Demand for high performance electronic systems have required a reduction in the thickness of the electronic device packages. Accordingly, it may be necessary to reduce the thickness of a molding material or a protection member that serve to protect the semiconductor chip mounted on the package substrate. However, if the thickness of the molding material is reduced, a flow rate of the molding material introduced into cavities may be non-uniform depending on positions of the cavities. The non-uniformity of the flow rate of the molding material may cause process defects such as voids in the molding material.